plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalapeno
The Jalapeno (Jalapeño in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is a high-damage explosive plant that can clear an entire lane of zombies. Its shape and name are based on the real-life jalapeño pepper, valued for its spicy flavor. The acutal jalapeno is one of the species located under the plant genus Capsicum annuum. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno is obtained after beating Level 3-5. It destroys whole lane of zombies. It can also melt Zomboni's ice trail and Dr. Zomboss' iceballs all at once. It can unfreeze the frozen zombies. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Jalapeño is unlocked after reclaiming The Cafe Lot. Its sun cost is lower than ''Plants vs. Zombies's, with 100 sun only. It can burn all zombies on the path. If it is planted on crossroad, it can attack two paths of zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Facebook Description News Feed He's trying his best not to explode, but when he does, he'll take out a whole row of zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page "NNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Strategies Jalapenos can be good last-minute saves, since they can be planted behind an incoming wave, clearing the entire lane. Also, since a Jalapeno will melt ice as well as destroy a Zomboni and ladders, it makes a great addition to any levels with them; this is why Jalapenos are of great help in the mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It takes two Jalapenos to kill a Gargantuar, so keep that in mind. The best way to deal with a Gargantuar is to Squash him first (to remove the Imp) then Jalapeno them to kill them both quickly. When dealing with Dr. Zomboss in the boss battle, the Jalapeno will destroy incoming iceballs he sends, as well as do some damage to his Zombot. Like the usage of the Jalapeno, plant them in rows with incoming iceballs to save the row from being destroyed. Note, however, that Jalapenos also unfreeze any zombies that can survive it (Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss) in the same manner as peas lit by Torchwood. They are a good candidate for Imitation as they have a very slow recharge. Column Like You See 'Em mini-game In the mini-game Column Like You See 'Em, the Jalapeno can be planted in a column of pots to clear the entire roof of zombies, except for Gargantuars that have a lot of health left. These are usually obtained once or twice, so they should be saved for either when huge waves two and three when Gargantuars appear, or when Ladder Zombies have placed ladders on your defensive plants. The Jalapenos will also melt the ladders placed on the defensive plants, if any. However, do not use them if you are going to aim for the Chilli Free achievement. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno.png|HD Jalapeno JalapenoSeed.png|Jalapeno Seed Packet in the DS version Jalapeno 34.png|Jalapeno about to explode Jalapeno zombie.jpg|A Jalapeno Zombie Jalapenos in "Column Like You See 'Em".png|A Jalapeno explosion in Column Like You See 'Em Jalepeno.jpg|Imitater Jalapeno Zen 11.jpg|Jalapeno in Zen Garden LeftFacingJalapeno.JPG|Left facing Jalapeno in Zen Garden Jalapeno Seed Packet.png|Jalapeno seed packet in the iPad version Cardboard Jalapeno.JPG|Cardboard Jalapeno Jala Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Jalapeno seed.JPG|Jalapeno seed packet in PC version DS Jalapeno.png|DS Jalapeno Plants vs. Zombies Adventures PvsZA HQpic Jalapeno.png|HD Jalapeño Jalapen~o.png|You got the Jalapeño! Jalapenode.png|Jalapeño about to explode Jalapeño in the Planter Box.png|Jalapeño on the Planter Box Ready2HarvestJalapeno.png|Jalapeño is ready to harvest Jalape.jpg|Jalapeño's first official photo File:1146679_562316277168917_1481205734_n.png|Early Jalapeño drawings Jalapeno_Drawings.png|Several early Jalapeño drawings Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Jalapeno's almanac entry.jpg|Jalapeno's Almanc Entry Jalapeno about to explode.jpg|Jalapeno about to explode. Jalapeno flame spread.jpg|After it explodes the flame spreads out. PvZ2_Jalapenos.jpg|Jalapeno Jalapeno_Suburban_Locked.jpg|Locked Suburban Almanac entry jajajaseed.png|Jalapeno seed packet hjala.png|HD Jalapeno Miscellaneous Jalapenoplush.jpg|Jalapeno plush Jalapeno Plush.jpg|Another Jalapeno Plush Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *If a Jalapeno is crushed before it explodes, then it will detonate early. Any Flower Pots Jalapeno was on will be crushed. *Jalapeno's right eye twitches, and it never stops twitching. *It seems that the Jalapeno is actually sweating. This may be due to that it is hot as it is a chili, or it may just be reflections from the sun. It may also be since he is nervous about the explosion and trying not to detonate at the same time. *The flaming effect is, assumably, due to the spiciness of a chili when eaten. *The row of flames seems to extinguish from the left. *If you look very closely, Jalapeno has green pupils. *The Jalapeno, Imitater, and Ice-shroom are the only plants whose names were spelled uncapitalized in one entry of the Suburban Almanac. *On the iPhone, iPad or iPod Touch version, there is an achievement called Chilli Free, where the player is not permitted to use Jalapenos in Column Like You See 'Em. **The only other achievement involving Jalapenos is Chill Out, where the player must destroy three Zombie Bobsled Teams with Jalapenos. *A Jalapeno can clear a lane of daisies made by killed zombies (if 'daisies' was typed). *In the Suburban Almanac, the Jalapeno is shaking fast while in the Zen Garden it shakes slow. **However, in the iPhone Version in Zen Garden, it shakes faster. **It will also shake fast if you give it a Chocolate (only when it is happy). *If a Jalapeno or other explosive plant (with the exception of Potato Mine) is used to destroy a zombie in ZomBotany, it will turn the zombie black, but it won't fall into ashes. *The Chili Pepper T-Shirt was available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 80 Microsoft Points. It was a white T-Shirt with a picture of the Jalapeno on it. *Jalapeno seems to have the most stress on handling the power setting off of all exploding plants. *Jalapeno's eyes are different from its eyes in the Almanac when detonating. *Jalapeno acts as an extra Lawn Mower, except on the Giga-gargantuar and Gargantuar (if it appeared in stages where Jalapeno could be chosen). **However, the Lawn Mower is better, as Jalapeno kills all zombies the moment it detonates, while Lawn Mower moves at a certain speed when activated, being able to kill zombies that just came on-screen. *The Jalapeno will close one eye while exploding. *Jalapeno, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Puff-shroom are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Suburban Almanac entry. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *The Jalapeño hops around before detonating. *The Jalapeño's silhouette used for the recharging overlay is actually the one from the Chilly Pepper, so the grayed-out Jalapeño appears to have a bit of ice hanging from its stem, like the Chilly Pepper. *Unlike the other Jalapeno explosions, the Jalepeño expands inside, but changes shape during the explosion. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *As it is an instant kill, the Jalapeno can't be upgraded by Plant Food. *Unlike the first game, you will need to purchase this plant with real currency before being able to use it. See also *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Plants *Cob Cannon *Chilly Pepper *Jalapeno Zombie Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Premium Plants Category:Path Placed Plants